


boys like me belonged to the rain

by exyholic



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyholic/pseuds/exyholic
Summary: Just a short, poetic piece exploring Ari’s character.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	boys like me belonged to the rain

Boys like me belong to the rain. 

Boys like me belong to anger. The sort that makes us ugly, that sits like a black hole between our ribs and takes, takes, _takes_ , until there’s nothing left but resentment.  
The sort caused by fathers who are as stuck in the rain as they are their minds, and brothers who tried to fight the clouds and lost. By families that like to talk but for whom communication is a language they don’t yet know how to speak. 

Boys like me belong to the dark. We are shaded by years of isolation and disconnect, of reaching out over and over, but never being able to close the distance.

Boys like me spend our whole lives screaming without sound, unable to grant ourselves the privilege of noise. 

Boys like me know the shape of the word love, but not the feel of it. 

Boys like me fight wars within themselves every single day and lose them all. 

Boys like me live each moment _aching_ with the need for something but deny ourselves acceptance of what that something is.

Boys like me fight our love for boys like you - who burn brighter than the sun - because your name already sounds too much like comfort, like safety, like _home_. Because you’re the only good thing we’ve ever hand and _screw you_ if you think we’re going to do anything to jeopardise that. Because we were raised surrounded by walls, and have no clue how to tear our own down. 

Boys like me forbid ourselves from wanting,

and yet we want anyway.


End file.
